The Corridor
by VampiressBlack
Summary: oneshot prompted by a night-time corridor and a possessive Remus. WARNING: male/male slash. Rating: M.


Disclaimer: Characters and places belong to J K Rowling.

Warning: Rated M for a reason, therefore slash male/male pairing.

Unfortunately unbetaed to I apologise now for any mistakes.

A/N: This is dedicated to SlashMaster987 for the wonderful prompt of: A corridor at night, near full moon and possessive Remus. I wonder what that potent mix could make!

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Remus let his feet carry him down the familiar hallways to the corridor, he did not need any light, for he had memorised this walk many times. It was a common occurrence now, a tradition if you will. But it had not always been so. Remus' mind replayed the first night this had happened.

***flashback***

It was the night before the full moon Remus could feel the beast within, rising, clawing at his skin, howling to get out. He was on edge; he felt like he was suffocating, he needed to keep calm, to keep the wolf inside restrained.

Remus had been taking a walk outside when he realised it was past curfew, he knew he shouldn't have been out that late, but it helped him. The wolf was calmer outside, he felt caged within the stone walls, so far from the moons call, the wolf craved earth beneath his feet, so Remus indulged him; if only for an hour or so, to get a little peace inside his own skin.

He decided to take a slight detour down a corridor he remembered was always patrolled first by the prefects. It wasn't the fastest route back to the tower, but it was probably the safest if he didn't want to get caught.

Unfortunately he didn't get far before a hand from his left shot out and grabbed him by the collar. He was dragged into an alcove, and a hand clamped firmly over his mouth. He panicked but the wolf recognised the scent before Remus did. _Mine. _He relaxed and started to recognise the feel of the body behind him that was holding his firmly; Remus slowly pried the fingers from his mouth.

"Sirius? What are you doing?" Remus whispered

"Shhh, I'm hiding" Sirius replied as he spun Remus to face him and put a finger over his lips, before cautiously peering around the corner to look down the corridor.

"Hiding from what?"

"Filch of course" Sirius rolled his eyes as he turned to face Remus again, presumably assured that no-one had been following him. "Me and James split up to try confuse the old codger, then I almost got spotted by bloody peeves. I had to duck down here and wait it out while e was dancing along out there." He jabbed his thumb in the direction Remus had come from.

"James is Head Boy shouldn't he _be_ patrolling" he asked in disbelief, Sirius just shrugged, "Well there's no-one there now, I would have-" the hand clamped over his mouth again, as the sound of footsteps met his ears. Once the footsteps stopped, Remus slowly lent across to glance down the corridor; he pulled himself back in quickly. 'There standing at the corner talking' Remus mouthed to Sirius, who then sighed and pressed his back to the wall, pulling Remus closer, in an attempt to blend in with the shadows, just in case they decided to check this corridor again.

Remus felt the wolf stir in him, with Sirius body this close; what little control he had left was rapidly deteriorating. The wolf was insistent, Sirius was his, and he wanted him _now!_ Remus had to admit that having Sirius as a boyfriend meant that their new found sex life was fairly exciting, not to mention frequently, but Remus knew they couldn't; not now, not in the middle of a corridor, with prefects only a few metres away.

His breath hitched as he felt Sirius shift slightly, his thigh brushing against Remus' groin. Sirius breath was tickling his ear, his neck was so close to Remus' lips, he wanted to close that small gap and mark his mate. Remus closed his eyes, willing the impulse away, he couldn't escape it though; Sirius scent filled his nostrils and sent the wolf into frenzy.

Blood pounded in his ears as he tried to keep himself still; tried to resist the temptation to rip Sirius' clothes off. He was so absorbed in ignoring his senses that he almost didn't hear when Sirius whispered against his cheek.

"They've gone" Sirius sighed in relief, Remus whimpered in need and rolled his hips forward, Sirius looked surprised, then grinned as he let his hand fall to the bulge in Remus' trousers. Remus growled and gave in, he let the wolf have his way; latching his mouth onto Sirius' neck he suckled and nibbled the flesh there. Sirius gasped at the sudden attack, but tilted his head to expose his throat none the less.

Once he was sufficiently satisfied with his claiming, Remus trailed kisses up his neck, along his jaw to nip at his earlobe. Sirius let out a groan and pushed their hips together, Remus was quickly being reduced to all but the basic urges. He ripped Sirius shirt open, buttons flying in all direction.

"Remus what th-" Sirius was silenced by a fierce kiss.

"Need you! I can't…. I just… Now!" Remus demanded as he spun Sirius around and pinned him against the wall. Sirius let out a hiss of discomfort as the cold wall connected with his bare chest, Remus peeled the shirt off of his back; discarding it. Then forcibly dragging his trousers down those thin pale hips, Remus groaned at the sight of Sirius' naked form.

He then quickly shucked out of his own clothing, the wolf urging him on, fighting for more, wanted to be satisfied. He let another growl escape as he ordered Sirius to spread his legs. Remus positioned his weeping cock at Sirius' entrance, willing his shaking hands to obey as he guided himself.

"Wait Rem, What are you doing?" Sirius whispered anxiously "what about preparation" Sirius tried to crane his neck to see Remus.

"No time… Sirius I can't… I need release… the wolf… please…don't…" Remus' growl of frustration vibrated against Sirius neck, he couldn't explain it; he couldn't put it into words the demanding compulsion to take, to claim, to need to be inside his mate, to need that connection so desperately.

Sirius stilled and Remus felt him try to relax his body, knowing this was going to happen whether he agreed or not. Spreading Sirius cheeks with one hand he pushing himself forward, and bit down hard on his lip to quell the moan he almost shouted. Laying his forehead on Sirius' shoulder he slowly pushed the rest of the way in.

"Yes, oh …. So tight… hmm" Remus whispered as he became fully seated. Sirius was tense, Remus could see the veins in his neck standing out from clenching his jaw so tight. He gently peppered kisses along his shoulder, up his neck and back across the other shoulder. "Can I?" He asked, his voice shaking as much as his body. Pushing the wolf down was always more difficult right at the full moon, but he tried to for Sirius sake. Sirius could tell.

"It's ok, I know you need this" Sirius replied his voice barely not breaking, his eyes were closed, he lent forward resting his hands on the wall; bracing himself. Remus swallowed his growl as he started moving, he strived to keep it slow at first, but before he knew it; the wolf took over. He could see, hear and feel what he was doing, but he could no longer control it. His hands gripped Sirius hips tight as he pounded into him, hard and fast. Remus heard Sirius exclaim as he hit his prostate.

Remus hand covered Sirius mouth, muffling the sound; he didn't want to alert anyone unnecessarily to their presence. Considering he was so close, he watched as sweat droplets trickled slowly down Sirius pale back. He leant forward and licked up between the shoulder blades in front of him; the salty hot taste of Sirius on his tongue was enough to have him shuddering in completion. Remus bit down on Sirius' shoulder to muffle his cry of release as he emptied himself inside his mate. The wolf within howled in recognition, he was satisfied.

Suddenly Sirius tensed up and bucked against Remus. The werewolf peered over the other boys shoulder and down to watch him stroking himself furiously as he came undone; milking every last drop out of him. Remus slowly eased his flaccid member out of his lover; dropping to his knees, panting.

Sirius turned and leaned against the wall, sliding down it he came to rest of the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest. That was when Remus noticed the smear of blood across his own cock. He suddenly looked up at Sirius.

"Oh God I didn't" Remus moved towards him, Sirius was looking down, pointedly not meeting his eye "Siri… I… I'm sorry" he didn't know what to say, Sirius just sat there. Remus put a hand under his chin, lifting it, forcing him to look at him. Sirius eyes were swimming, he gave a weak smile.

"I'm ok" he licked his lips, looking away again "Just a little sore, that's all" Remus wrapped his arms around him, burrying his face in the crook of Sirius' neck.

"No, Sirius, I hurt you…. I…. I couldn't stop… I'm sorry…. I wish… please…. I …. How can I make it better… tell me what to do" Remus stuttered out, he was, for once, at a loss for words.

"Look, it's ok" Sirius hugged him back, "I know you didn't mean it Rem" Sirius gripped his shoulders pushing him away slightly so he could look into his eyes, Remus had tear tracks running down his cheeks. "I understand, it wasn't you, your wolf needed that. I know… I've told you before that I will always be here for you, either of you. If this is what it takes to keep him under control and calm, then that's what I will do. It's ok" Sirius leaned in and their lips met softly.

Remus was unresponsive at first, he didn't deserve this; he didn't deserve to be kissed like this, by this wonderful man, after what he just put him through. Sirius nipped at his bottom nip.

"Remus" he whispered against his lips "kiss me. Please just kiss me, _I _need this" Remus let his lips move, returning the pressure, and then parting them slowly to allow Sirius entrance. Their tongue met tentatively, stroking and tasting. Remus didn't know how long they were like that, kissing and touching, just gentle caressed of fingertips skimming over sensitive skin.

They finally broke apart, Remus felt his lips tingle, the pressure lingered; a ghost of a kiss. Sirius smiled lopsided at him.

"Come on, we better get back" Remus nodded, before casting a few cleansing charms on them both. They redressed, Sirius chuckling at his now button less shirt, as it hung open. Remus ducked his head and bit his lip.

"Sorry about that" he mumbled. Sirius smiled again.

"Don't worry, it was rather sexy" he wagged his eyebrows, causing a light blush to cover Remus' cheeks. Sirius took his hand and they ran back to the tower. Once in the dormitory, they stripped down to their underwear and sipped into Sirius bed together. Remus curled himself against Sirius as he let the scent of his lover wash over him. He started to drift off, knowing the wolf content and practically purring, sleeping at the back of him mind once more. Remus smiled and snuggled closer.

* * *

One month later it was only midday but Remus could already feel the wolf stirring, needing to be freed. He felt it squirm inside him, as if his skin was too small for the both of them. If push came to shove, Remus knew who would win that battle.

Sirius knew something was wrong over lunch, Remus barely ate. So he finished quickly and dragged Remus out of the great hall. Once away from all the chatter and clattering of cutlery, Sirius took Remus into his arms and kissed him.

"What's wrong?" Sirius looked into his eyes when they pulled apart.

"It's… it's the wolf" Remus glanced down the corridor to check if anyone was around, he lowered his voice none the less. "I need you… Sirius I can't control….please" Sirius knew what he was asking. He pulled Remus close and held him.

"I'm here for you always. Same time, same place." Remus met his eyes

"Are you sur-" He was cut off by another kiss.

"Yes" Sirius stated firmly once he released Remus' lips, "be there"

***End flashback***

Remus never had to ask again. Now the night before full moon every month Remus would take this walk down the same corridor and meet the same black haired youth, to let his wolf out and calm himself. Rounding the corner, Remus took exactly seven steps turning to his left and meeting the eyes of his lover, shadowed in the alcove. A feral smile slipped onto his face as a low growl escaped his lips at the sight of Sirius hastily unbuckling his belt.

"Evening love" Remus crooned, Sirius smirked back

"You're late" he retorted, starting to unbutton his fly

"I wandered into a daydream for a bit" Remus lent forward and kissed Sirius neck "Remembering the first night we did this" Remus felt Sirius now freed cock twitch at the thought. He smiled to himself, before guiding Sirius hands to his own tight trousers.

* * *

A/N: Right that was a bit longer than I anticipated. But I hope it was ok. Review please?


End file.
